Once upon a time
by Secret Vesper
Summary: This is the faorytale that I wrote for my Washingtonian's aduition. Some people on this site gave me some ideas and helped me a lot. I hope you like it!


Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a young girl by the name of Sammy Kay

**A/N This is the story for my Washingtonians auditions. I want to thank all of you who gave me ideas and inspiration! My audition is on May 5****th**** at 5:30p.m. so please keep me in your thoughts. Thank you so much!**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a young girl by the name of Sammy Kay. Sammy Kay lived in a nice house on a hill with her parents, cat and dog. Her parents weren't the richest or the poorest, they were perfectly happy in the middle.

When Sammy Kay wasn't at school or with friends, she was usually doing something related to the fine arts. She worked hard to perfect her singing, acting and performing on her musical instrument. This was normal in Sammy Kay's family; the children and grandchildren were either interested in only sports or the fine arts. Most of Sammy Kay's family had been in the choir at the palace, and some were in the band; Sammy Kay was in both. She was also in the drama club and had danced for ten years.

Many of Sammy Kay's family members had been in the choir; aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, parents and one of her cousins were one of the choir directors for a very long time. Not only was her family in choir, but also involved in the musical productions and some had been in the elite show choir, the Washingtonians.

Sammy Kay loved going from band to choir to drama club, it kept her busy, but not too busy. Many of her friends were also in the things Sammy Kay was in, so even though they were all busy, they got to see each other.

More than anything Sammy Kay wanted to become part for the Washingtonians. They were any elite group of singers and dancers that performed all over the kingdom. The Washingtonians were not only well known, but also kind and smart. They were hard working and devoted to what they loved. They stood for something more than just singers and dancers, but for everyone who liked to go up in front of people and make a difference. They were inspiring, strong in will and character and were a positive influence towards everyone in the school.

The Washingtonians were not only known throughout the town, but also the kingdom and outside of it also. People traveled far just to see them perform a few numbers.

The Washingtonians traveled all over to perform in other kingdoms and were often sought to perform during the Christmas season. They brought joy and happiness that only music could bring people. The kingdom saw the Washingtonians as a great gift that not only sang and danced, but that also helped people. They were classy and when they performed, their energy filled the room and the audience responded with joy.

The palace had a school where the Washingtonians were students and trained. The other students at the school saw the Washingtonians as smart, energetic and professional. They were also seen as being kind, friendly, helpful and thoughtful towards others. Lots of other students enjoyed watching the Washingtonians perform as much as the other people in the kingdom.

Sammy Kay had wanted to be a Washingtonian ever since she was in second grade. They had come to her school to perform and the Washingtonians got to pick a student and dance with them. A boy that Sammy Kay knew from church pulled her out and danced with her. Ever since then, Sammy Kay wanted to be a Washingtonian.

Sammy Kay was just worried. Did she have the right attitude to be a Washingtonian? Could she ever show the directors that she could be a wonderful Washingtonian? She doubted herself so much. What if the directors looked right over her?

That night, there was a soft tinkling that woke Sammy Kay from her dream. There was a small light bouncing around her room that was followed by the sound of soft bells. The light grew until Sammy Kay saw it was a young woman, but there was something different about her. The girl was tall with beautiful transparent hot pink wings sprouting gracefully from her back.

"Hello dear," Her voice was like bells, "I hear you are thinking about trying out for Washingtonians."

"Well, I was thinking about it, but I don't think that I have the qualities that I need."

The fairy paced back and forth, "What do you need to be a Washingtonian?"

"Of course you need good grades and attendance." Sammy Kay spoke carefully.

"Do you have both?" the fairy asked.

"Well, yes…"

The fairy was rummaging around in her pack and pulled out a hand mirror in laid in silver.

"Look in this mirror and you will find all of the qualities you need to be a Washingtonian."

She looked in the mirror and saw herself working hard. Every night the fairy came back and showed her a new trait that she would need to be a Washingtonian. She persevered and cooperated with others. She saw her being trustworthy, responsible and a good leader. She had self-discipline, and was helpful and respectful to those around her.

"But, how do I become all of those things?" She asked after the ninth night that the fairy came with the mirror.

"You don't need to become any of those things," the fairy said, "This is the Mirror of Truth; it shows you what you are. You have all of those traits already, you don't need to find them."

Sammy Kay had decided to audition for Washingtonians, even though she knew it would be a lot of hard work to make the show choir and even more after she was accepted. But she was willing to work as hard as she needed to if she could be a Washingtonian.

After preparing for three months for her audition, Sammy Kay arrived at the palace's school. The corridor right outside of the choir room was filled with tons of kids. They were all dressed in costumes that matched their song somehow. Sammy Kay looked down and straightened her white nightgown after looking at all of the other costumes that had sequins, jewels and other exquisite beading and decorations.

It was finally her turn to audition. Sammy Kay stepped into the room and stood before the panel of judges. She sang her song, which she had staged and added a small dance to exhibit some of her dancing skills. She also gave them her project and answered their questions with a broad smile across her face.

A few days later, the callback list was posted and Sammy Kay was thrilled to see her name listed. But there were also a lot of girls who had made call backs, she still didn't have any guarantee that she would make Washingtonians.

When she arrived at callbacks, Sammy Kay saw the many people sitting through out the choir room. She went over and started speaking to some friends as they waited for the directors to enter the room.

After the directors entered, each person auditioning had to go in front of the whole group, including the graduating Washingtonians. Sammy Kay stepped forward at her turn and sang her song for everyone. They watched her as she moved around the floor, with her eyes reflected the joy she felt. After she was finished, the directors had her stand in the middle of the floor and face the whole crowd.

Sammy Kay was done and sat back down. After everyone had performed, they all had a dance audition and had to learn a new dance. Sammy Kay kept her eyes up and smiled the whole time like she had always been told in dance.

It was weeks before the list of the new Washingtonians was told. Sammy Kay listened anxiously for her name. At last she heard it, almost last, but she was a Washingtonian.

Sammy Kay smiled; her dream had come true.


End file.
